


Blue Light Special

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/9/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Light Special

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/9/03

"Okay," Pacey breathed, drawing it out into almost a sigh. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the spotless pillowcase. The bed was mostly uncomfortable, half real and half not, but it certainly beat the floor. "What's your worst nightmare?" Joey held out her hand, rubbing her thumb and forefingers together. Pacey rolled his eyes and reached down to the pile beside his legs. Digging through the colored slips of paper, he gathered a handful up and tossed them toward Joey. "Fine. Five thousand for your worst nightmare."

"Hmm." Joey took a drink from one of the wine coolers they'd appropriated from the refrigerated section and thought for a moment. "That's actually pretty easy."

"Yeah? Hmm. Maybe I paid too much then."

"Money's mine," she assured him, pulling the Monopoly money out of his reach. "Okay, so Hollywood. Eddie's an up and coming screenwriter. Dawson's an established director. Anderson Crawford's an actor. AJ's a film critic. You and Jack are producers…"

"In a Springtime for Hitler sort of way?"

"No, just in the usual backing a movie with money sort of way." She took another drink. "Anyway, you've all gotten together to make a movie. About me. And AJ's going to review it."

"Wow. Good to know you're not self-centered or anything."

She shrugged, tipsy enough not to take offense. "You asked for my worst nightmare. You didn't expect it to be personalized?" He smiled and she returned it. "Your turn. Worst nightmare."

He shrugged. "I don't put stock in 'em."

"Oh no." She got up on her knees and leaned forward, poking him in the stomach. Pacey grinned, watching as she flopped back on the display bed. "I told you mine. Now you tell me yours."

"Quid pro quo?"

"More like the Pacey Witter rule of getting girls to show him their tits."

He shrugged the acceptance, sitting up and taking the bottle from her. He took a drink and handed it back to her before settling on the lumpy pillow again. "Whatever works, Potter."

"Right." She nodded, smirking slightly. "And how often exactly has it worked?"

"You want a rundown of all my liaisons?" He raised an eyebrow as she lifted the bottle to her lips, her tongue darting out to trace the rim. He barely suppressed the tremor the sight caused, shaking his head slightly to cover any trace. "I'd think of all people, you'd be the last one to want me to kiss and tell. Besides," he sat up and rifled through her stack of cash. "You don't have nearly enough money to get me to confess all that."

"You'd tell me if I really wanted to know," she assured him. "Besides, when it comes to me, you're too much of a gentleman."

He reached out and stole the bottle once again, smiling at her over the top of it as he lay back, a glint of hunger in his eyes. "You think so, huh?"

Joey laughed and shook her head, lightening the serious mood underlying their words. "Come on, Witter." She tossed him her money, watching it fall all over his chest. 'Fess up to that deep dark nightmare."

"I've got a couple," he shrugged. "In one of 'em, I'm the scary guy at the gas station in Capeside. You know the one?"

"Like Junior?" She giggled, adopting a southern accent. "Y'all kids doin' anything illegal toooooo-night?"

"I remember the first time he asked you that," Pacey chuckled, his eyes narrowed with memory, missing the subtle shudder than ran through Joey's body. "We were…what? Ten? I think you probably kicked his balls up to his back teeth."

"He scared me."

"Bessie was all kinds of embarrassed. I remember her making you wait at the store while Junior called Doug to file harassment charges against you."

"Poor Doug," Joey laughed as well. "I think that was his first case right out of training. I think his eyeballs even blushed when Junior told him what I'd done."

"Of course your "Well, I didn't know what it was, I just know that Pacey hates it when I touch him there" probably wasn't the best response."

"I meant kick."

"Right. Because we all know how much I loooooove it when you touch me there." He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, tugging her hand down to his crotch. His deep voice played fast and loose with the melody. "Do ya wanna touch me, do ya wanna touch me, do ya wanna touch me there, yeah."

Joey wrenched her arm free, laughing as she fell against him. Suddenly the air changed, the frisson of heat that began on impact blossomed into a full-scale fire as her eyes met his. "Yeah?" She breathed.

Pacey's lashes were dark and long, framing his wide blue eyes, the pupils black, the normally clear blue stormy with emotion. He barely nodded, bending his head, his lips poised over hers. "Yeah."

The bottle slipped unnoticed to the floor as their lips met. It was gentle, dissolving rapidly into almost two years of frustrated need. Joey climbed up Pacey's body as his hands grabbed at her, hoisting her higher. She groaned into his mouth as he settled her easily above his erection, the insistent heat of it pressing hard against her blue jeans. One hand holding her in place, Pacey lifted the other to her hair, tangling in it and holding her, guiding the kiss as he ravaged her mouth, tongue and teeth and lips attacking and soothing all at once.

Joey groaned again, her body grinding down on his, ignoring the crinkle of fake paper money. Her hands moved over his shoulders and arms, touching him anywhere she could reach, frantic, needy, hungry. She felt the threat of a sob in her throat, breaking the kiss to kiss him back, feel his lips against hers again and again, nibble his swollen bottom lip. She was mindless with emotion, with desire, her movements graceless and impassioned, quick and hungry, slaking her thirst with small sips before Pacey caught her and held her, drowning her.

"Jesus, Potter," he breathed, rolling them both over on the model bed. "Jesus." He was between her legs, his thighs tight against hers. She was wild beneath him, her hands grasping at his shirt, tugging it free of his waistband and pulling it over his head. He fought the fabric as it trapped his arms, nearly collapsing as, blinded by the shirt, he could only feel Joey's mouth close around his nipple. "Jesus, fuck."

Her teeth scraped across the sensitive skin as Pacey wrestled to pull his shirt over his head. He finally freed himself, tossing the material aside before reaching for Joey's hands. Grabbing her around the wrists, he pushed her away from him, her body trapped beneath his on the bed.

"You're not playin' fair, Potter," he purred.

"Don't wanna," she challenged, arching upward to trail her tongue across whatever flesh she could reach.

"Good." The explicit promise filled the air around them as he moved down, holding her to the bed as he captured her lower lip. "Because that means I don't have to either."

Joey moaned softly as his mouth left hers, seeking out the hot skin of her neck, licking away the light sheen of perspiration on the smooth flesh. His lips were feather-light, barely touching as he continued to work his way down, breezing over the light fabric of her t-shirt until he reached the swell of her breasts.

"What do we have here?" he whispered, his tongue flicking over material, teasing her hardened nipple. "Why little Joey Potter," he released one of her hands, bringing his down to slip under the hem of her shirt. His fingers danced over fiery skin, working their way up to her bra. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were getting turned on."

"Yeah?" She panted softly, air suddenly scarce as his fingers trailed over her skin, moving over the lace cup of her bra. "I can't imagine…oh…" she gasped as his hand moved the lace out of the way, letting it trail over her nipple. "Why you'd think that."

"Oh," Pacey's voice was like silk, pooling on her skin as he breathed, the heated air bathing her breast and his hand as he slowly caressed her skin. "I don't know, Potter. Maybe this?" His voice had a thread of teasing in it, but it did nothing to dispel the firm spell of seduction. His thumb roamed across the hard tip forcing a shudder through her. "What do you think?"

"Maybe," she panted, aching for him to touch her again. "I think I need more…evidence."

"Oh. Right." He wrapped his mouth over her nipple this time, the fabric growing damp between them. He sucked on the firm skin, his teeth lightly scraping it as he pulled back. The cool air around them seemed to rush to fill in the space where he'd been and she shivered, hot and cold all at once. "How about that?"

"Very effective," she nodded, breathless. "Scientifically speaking."

"You want to know something, Jo?" He pulled back into a sitting position, tugging her up with him. She sat in front of him, her legs hard against his thighs, her eyes wide, her body waiting. He grabbed her shirt and lifted it, tugging it over her head smoothly. His eyes roamed over her tanned skin and the pale peach of her bra, the garment forgotten as soon as he unhooked it. She felt her body respond further to his gaze, nipples tightening more, painfully, at the clear intent in his eyes. "I couldn't give less of a fuck about science right now."

"No?" She cocked an eyebrow, her hands smoothing over his bare chest. "And here I thought right about now you had a keen interest in biology." She pushed him, smiling hungrily as he fell back on the bed. Getting to her knees, Joey crept forward, her fingertips trailing over the thin denim of Pacey's jeans. She stopped when her knees brushed against his inner thighs, her hands resting on either side of the prominent bulge of his erection.

"I could handle a little biology," he admitted, his words softened, his breathing heavy.

"Yeah?" She rested her palms against his chest, moving her legs over his and straddling him, the thick heat pooled between her legs planted firmly on top of his erection. "Somehow I don't think that's what you need a lesson in."

"No?" He closed his eyes as her fingernails raked down his bare chest, scraping over his hard nipples. His hands found their way up her body, skimming her flesh until he found the swell of her breasts, his palms warm and rough against the swollen tips.

She slipped off of him, off the bed, her ass swaying in her tight jeans as she walked away. He groaned and got to his feet, somewhat unsteadily, following her half-naked body through the store.

"Where are we going, Potter?" His voice was strangled, his cock aching beneath cotton and denim. She half turned, offering him an alluring glimpse of breast and nipple, hurrying his steps.

"You'll see." She stopped at an aisle and turned, crooking her finger and gesturing him to come closer. "Lesson's this way."

"I was perfectly content with teaching each other a few things on the bed." His breath hurt as it fought against the tightly constricted band of lust that seemed wrapped around his chest and cock. He grabbed her hand and jerked her toward him, her soft chest colliding with his hard one. He tangled his hand in her hair and held her, his tongue slipping into the warm cavern of her mouth. She moaned, breath mingling with his, one of her hands snaking down between them and cupping his erection. "Potter," he pleaded.

"Come on, Pacey." She tightened her grip slightly, rubbing the flat of her palm against the rough denim. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Nothing I had in mind was gonna hurt," he assured her.

"Would it help," she stood on tiptoe, pulling his head down to hers, her tongue flicking over his lips, "if I promise you that everything you planned to do back there will still get done?"

"It might help a little."

She captured his wrist in her hand and brought it over to her chest, settling it between her breasts, against the rapid thud of her heart. "And would it help if I told you my lesson will be short, sweet and most likely get you so hot and bothered, you're not going to care about getting me back to the bed as much as you're going to care about being so deep inside me you'll need a tour guide to get back out?"

Pacey groaned, his hips rolling, thrusting into her hand. "Can we just get to the lesson?"

"Mmm-hmm." She stepped back, grabbing his hand and guiding him over to a short wooden crate topped with a display of tampons. Sit."

"Whatever you may have heard about me, Jo, I can assure you that I don't need any kind of lesson that's going to involve those."

She pressed her body against his, sucking at the firm flesh just below his collarbone. His knees buckled and he fell back against the aisle, hissing as the cool metal shelves came in contact with his overheated skin. Satisfied, Joey pulled back, rubbing her fingers over the dark red stain on his flesh before pointing to the display. "Sit."

"Yes, ma'am." He pushed the tampons to the floor and sank down onto the crate, eyeing her breasts hungrily. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer. "C'mere."

"Nope. Not until after your lesson." She wriggled out of his grip, causing him to moan again, then moved to the shelf opposite him. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of ripping cellophane, smiling slightly as she turned, her hands behind her back. "Hold out your hand."

"And I'll get a big surprise?" He did as she asked, his palm face-up. She set her hand in his then used her other one to close his fingers around the slim objects she'd given him. He glanced down then back up at her serious eyes. "Razors?"

"The lesson's in hygiene." She reached over his head, whimpering as he licked the proffered nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it until she forced him away. Her face was flushed, her expression caught between stern and aroused. "Stop that."

He shook his head, his free hand slipping into one of the belt loops on her jeans and pulling her back to him. "Nope."

"Pacey!" She shoved at him then brandished the large can in her hands like mace. "I'm not afraid to use this."

"Gilette Cool Gel?"

"But you obviously are." She shook the can and sprayed some of the green gel into the palm of her hand. "Now I'm going to have a very sharp object in my hand. I suggest you be good."

"I'm always good." He tilted his head back as she set the can down and rubbed her hands together, the green transforming into an off-white lather as she smoothed it on his face. "But you already know that."

"Do I?"

"I could prove it again."

She grabbed one of the razors from his hand. "Shut up." She pressed the blade to his cheek and waited, daring him to say or do anything. He remained perfectly still and she smiled, running the razor over his skin. "Any last words for the dear departed?"

"Nope." Pacey's free hand rubbed her hip lightly, his thumb wreaking havoc as it strayed over the waistband to her bare skin.

"Don't."

He waited as the razor slid over his flesh again before popping the button on her jeans. "Don't what?"

Her breath caught. "Do that." He remained still as she pressed two fingers under his chin and tilted his head back further.

The razor was cold against him, wiping away foam and whiskers as it slipped down once more. He grasped her zipper with his fingers and slid it down, fingertips barely brushing the flat skin of her stomach. Joey skipped a breath, swallowing hard as she set the first razor on the shelf and reached for another from his hand.

"Stop that, Pacey."

He turned his head at her command, her fingers light on his skin. He set the razors he still held down on the crate, both hands moving to her hips, skimming over denim to hook under her waistband. "I'm not doing anything, Jo."

She swallowed again, his voice hot enough to melt the steel blade. She moved her free hand to his shoulder, dabs of lather landing on his skin as she gripped the razor, holding tight as she slid it down his face, the movement matching that of her jeans as he eased them over her hips. "Oh." Her body jerked as his did, his slight wince as she nicked his skin nothing compared to the look of horror in her eyes. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing," he assured her, his hands moving around her waist to rest on the curve of her ass, his fingers slipping on brushed cotton. "Tell me something, Potter, when we borrowed these clothes, did you borrow new undies as well or were you wearing these under that silky dress?"

"They're mine," she said softly with a hint of defensiveness. "Why?"

"Because now I know it won't matter if I rip them off of you." He grinned roguishly. "Are you going to finish?"

"I drew blood."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm, his tongue running along her love line. "Wasn't the first time, Potter." He released her, his eyes devouring her as she lifted her hand and the razor back to his face. "I hope to God it won't be the last."

The razor shook in her trembling hand. She stopped before it touched him, taking a deep breath. His eyes were on her, burning a trail from her eyes, down her neck to the quick heaving of her chest. Her breath clawed its way out of her throat, slipping past hunger and need. Forcing her hand to be steady, she pressed it to his cheek and moved it slowly, matching the slow progression of her panties as he edged them to the floor. "They…they probably have video cameras, Pacey."

He stood up slowly, hunger etched in every line of his body as he unfastened his fly and pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs. She stared at him with unabashed desire as he grabbed her and lifted her, pressing her against the opposite aisle and holding her achingly above his cock. "Then they're going to get," he groaned and lowered her, filling her as her legs wrapped around his waist, "quite a show."

She opened her mouth, the soundless cry shimmering in the air around them. Her thighs tightened and she buried her head in the hollow of his shoulder, breathing him in as he held her. "You think they have sound?"

"No," he growled against her forehead, kissing her temple softly. "So feel free to scream, Potter."

She pulled back, her eyes glinting. "Feel free to make me."

"Is that a challenge?" He shifted his grip, one hand sliding under her ass as the other came up to pinch her nipple softly. "Because I'm up," he thrust upward, his thick shaft lending truth to his statement, "for any challenge you've got."

"Consider it," she gasped and grabbed at the shelf behind her for support as he began moving in earnest, his hips rolling against hers, grinding upward, forward, in, "a request."

Pacey exhaled roughly, his teeth grazing over her earlobe. Her hushed response was lost on his skin as she bit his shoulder, her teeth grazing the bronzed flesh, her tongue slipping between them to lick heat from his flesh.

The thick, shuddered breath sent shivers down Joey's spine, blood pulsing through her as the arm he held around her tightened, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her ass, pulling her closer to him. "Joey," he breathed, nibbling along the length of her neck, his body tight as he puffed soft, expectant breaths. "It's been so fucking long, Joey."

She grabbed his head, ignoring the white flecks of lather still staining his skin, finding his lips with her own. Her tongue slid across his, capturing it, sucking on it. Her fingers wound through his thick hair, tugging on the longish strands as she broke the kiss, sucking in small, quick gasps of breath as her body trembled around his.

"Jo," he barely managed to whisper as her body contracted around his, the hot tide of her orgasm sheathing his cock. "Joey," he buried his head against her neck, tasting skin and sweat as her nails dug into his scalp, raking through his hair. He offered her name once more, shaking as he thrust upward, pulling her against him at the same time, his climax exploding into her. She shuddered again, crying out quietly before pulling his head toward her once more, her hot breath echoing in his ear.

They stood there, clinging to each other silently for a long time until Pacey eased Joey down to the floor. He leaned in, bent over her, his breath stirring her hair for a long while, one hand softly stroking her arm. She exhaled slowly then looked up, her eyes warm as they met his. "What next?"

He stared at her for a long time, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile, his hand moving from her arm to the curve of her breast. "There's still a very serviceable bed not too far away."

*~*  
"Excuse me."

Joey swatted the hand away, burrowing into Pacey's chest. "Go 'way, Audrey."

"Excuse me."

"I said," she sat up, not caring as the sheet fell to her waist, "go away…you're not Audrey."

The short, redheaded, pimply-faced kid shook his head, his red vest only slightly darker than the blush on his face. "No. I'm Kyle."

"Kyle?" She grabbed the sheet, elbowing Pacey hard. "Pacey, this is Kyle. He keeps staring at my breasts."

Pacey lifted his head then lifted the sheet and peeked beneath it. "Can't say as I blame him, Potter."

"Pacey," she hissed as he flopped back on the bed. "Kyle works here."

"Hmm." He turned over and sat up, the motion dropping the sheet once again. Joey grabbed for it, barely managing to keep herself covered. He glanced at Kyle then at the crowd beginning to gather in the bedding and housewares section. "Hmmm."

"Quit hmm-ing and say something."

"I've never drawn a crowd before."

She slapped his arm and glared at him, the distinct threat of pushing him out of the bed and onto the floor in his full, naked glory clear in her eyes. "Pacey."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hand and gestured for Kyle to move closer to the bed. The teenager glanced at Joey then walked around to Pacey's side, making sure to stay out of Joey's reach. "Kyle, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Here's the deal, my friend and I…"

"Friend?" Kyle squeaked.

"We're friends who sleep together," Joey snapped.

"Anyway, my friend and I," he gave Joey a speaking glance, "got locked in your fine establishment last night and, lacking any other recourse, other than, of course, the fine hunting and fishing equipment and sleeping bags, that your store provides, we crashed here."

"You're naked."

"I appreciate you noticing that and, I have to say, commend you on your astute observation. As my friend here stated, we occasionally sleep together and, as I'm sure you can imagine, things got a little out of hand."

"Hand?"

"Don't worry," Pacey assured him. "Puberty is over before you know it. Anyway, you see my companion, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you can see that she is quite stunning. Sexy. Gorgeous as hell. Which begs the question, Kyle, if you were trapped overnight with a specimen of this delectable nature, what would you do?"

"Uh…"

"You'd let her take advantage of you, wouldn't you, Kyle?"

"Uh…"

"You would," Pacey nodded. "Trust me. You'd let her do just about anything to you and you'd enjoy it a whole hell of a lot. I know that it seems remote that a guy such as yourself might land a woman as stunning as my friend here, I once thought the exact same thing about myself, but you can see where I ended up and, I can assure you, you stand just as good a chance, my friend."

"Friend?"

Pacey winced at the squeak, higher in pitch than the previous ones. "Why don't you do me a favor, Kyle, and see if you can drag some of those clothes racks over here and give us a little privacy so we can extricate ourselves from this fine bed. And, believe you me, I'm sure my friend and I would both be more than happy to provide your store with glowing reviews should anyone ask after the quality of service and products."

"Products."

"Don't worry," Pacey continued. "We plan to pay for everything we used."

"I'm gonna go get my manager."

"That, Kyle, might be the best idea you've had all morning."

*~*  
Pacey smiled widely at the clerk as she picked up the empty box of condoms and ran it over the scanner, dumping it in the bag with the clothes they'd borrowed, the shaving cream, the empty razor bag, the empty wine cooler bottles, a game of Monopoly, a travel sized tube of toothpaste and two toothbrushes.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No. No, I think we're good." He rubbed his bare chin then scratched his head, one hand playing with his loosened bow tie. "How much?"

"One hundred and eleven dollars and sixty five cents." She glanced at Joey then back at Pacey as he took out his wallet. "You sure that's all? I mean, the condom box is empty."

"That's all," Joey stated flatly, giving her a dirty look. "Pay the woman, Pacey."

He whipped out his wallet and handed her the money, grabbing the bag as she slipped the change into his hand. He followed Joey out of the store, pretending he didn't notice the security guards following them, or the ones standing on either side of the door as they walked out. He was about to say something when Joey stopped walking, giving each of the guards a dirty glare before looking at Pacey, her arms crossed over her chest, her high-heeled shoe tapping angrily.

"I took advantage of you?"

He fought his grin, shaking his head. "I thought Kyle was more likely to fall for the guileless and gullible man story. He looked scared of you, so I didn't think he'd buy the poor Joey routine."

"Speaking of being afraid of me…" she stepped closer to him, her eyes flashing. "Don't you think you've got a thing or two to be worried about?"

"Honestly, Potter?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, smiling as her arms slipped under his tux jacket, her hands flat and warm against the small of his back. "The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that you wouldn't let me buy another box of condoms."

"Don't you have some at your apartment?"

"Why do you think we stopped here in the first place, Joey?"

She stood on tiptoe, glancing over his shoulder at the doors and the guards, still eyeing them suspiciously. "Come on," she said, sliding back down to the ground and stepping away from him, grabbing his hand as she started for the car. "I think I saw a Target down the road."


End file.
